James Savage
James Savage was one of the suspects in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough), The Lake's Bride (Case #27 of Grimsborough), No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough), and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). Profile James is a 36-year-old Caucasian man with long black hair and a goatee. He has brown-hazel eyes and has pointed eyebrows above his eyes. James is usually seen wearing a grey undershirt beneath a burgundy cardigan with stitch pattern at the shoulders. He wears what seems to be a rucksack around his left shoulder. On his back, he carries a hunting rifle. In Anatomy of a Murder, James loves the theater, has several sewing skills, wears a dinosaur badge of the museum, and is also a known sufferer of heartburn. It is also revealed he owns a dog. In The Lake's Bride, he has scratches on his right cheek and a mud stain on the right side of his shirt. In No Smoke Without Fire, it is discovered that he is left handed. In Dog Eat Dog, James wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a scar of a dog's bite on his neck. It is also discovered that he often uses ether, a cleaning product. Role in Case(s) James is a dangerous hunter who lives by himself, deep in a forest, and hates other people entering it. He was also accompanied by his husky before it was killed in Dog Eat Dog. Anatomy of a Murder James was called in by David Jones and the player after they found the paw print of his dog in an overgrown garden. When asked about it, James told the team that maybe he and his dog had passed through that abandoned garden while hunting. After Jones informed him about about the victim, Wilfred Turnscrew's death, James said that the writer should have died a long time ago ever since he started publishing "trashy" novels. He also said that, because of Wilfred's books, hundreds of tourists had started to visit the forest (where James always hunted) and pollute it with their littering. For this reason, James was glad that Wilfred had died. James was later detained after the team found his skinning knife in the local museum (where the victim's body was found). When the team were about to arrest James, the hunter admitted that the knife belonged to him, but also claimed that he had lost it a few days ago. He further explained to the team that he had just beaten up the victim to unconsciousness in the abandoned garden because Wilfred taunted James saying that he was going to buy out the forest and then, he had left. However, the team did not listen to him and detained him, but was eventually exonerated of all criminal charges when Cornelia Trent was indicted for Wilfred's murder. The Lake's Bride James returned as a suspect after the death of Mary Gray. After analyzing a glove which the team found in the town exit, Grace Delaney discovered that the killer owned a dog. The team then remembered James since he owned a dog and always used to hang around the outskirts of the town, and went to have a chat with him. When asked if he knew the victim, James replied that he had seen Mary a few times in her stall, and that he had seen the victim with someone else the day before her death. He said that he had seen the two of them go towards the outskirts of the town and that the mysterious man was acting like if Mary was his prey. Unfortunately, James had not seen that man's face, so he could not help the team further. No Smoke Without Fire James made his third appearance after the death of Connor Sullivan. He lived near the camp where the chief, Connor, and his group of scouts were attending the annual Scout Survival Camp. He was interrogated after one of Connor's young scouts, Ayden Young, told the team that he had seen the hunter fighting with the victim the previous day, and that they had shouted and almost hit each other. When questioned about this incident, James replied that Connor had started a fire in a restricted zone, and that he spotted it and told Connor to put it out, but the victim refused and then broke James's "No Fire" sign to pieces. James also told the team that he would have surely hit Connor if the kids were not watching. Later, James was in big trouble after the team found a bloody knife (which turned out to be the murder weapon after the analysis) inside his shack. When asked about the knife, James claimed that it was his, and that he had been looking for it since the last two days. The team then told him that this was the same knife which was used to kill Connor. After hearing this, James was shocked and said that someone was framing him, stating that nobody liked him there and that everyone was scared of him just because he was such a loner. When told about the chocolate-stain on the knife, James angrily replied that he was allergic to chocolate, and told the team that they could check his medical records if they did not believe him, in order to prove himself innocent. Dog Eat Dog Dog Pageant.]] James had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition. He was interrogated after the team found a chewbone with his husky's bite marks on it, right next to the victims' (Molly Robinson and her dog, Poochikin) bodies. When questioned about this, James told the team that he was in the Dog Pageant Area at the morning for one last training session with his dog, and also explained to them that he had got the bone as a reward for winning the obstacle course. It was also discovered that James found the abandoned husky as a puppy and for saving the puppy's life, the husky would live with James for at least 10 years. Later, Margaret Littlewood, one of the participants, had poisoned James' husky, along with the dog of another participant named Gertrude Piccadilly. Before doing that, Margaret had also poisoned the dog of Molly, but unfortunately, both Molly and her dog ate the poisoned cupcake and died. Margaret had also poisoned Officer Jones, who survived due to his youth. In spite of his solitude premise, James felt that his husky did not deserve to die just because of a pageant, in which Margaret already created a negative impact on the Grimsborough Dog Pageant, and even if he had to confront the people in the city (much to his discomfort), he was told by Eduardo Ramirez to attend the Dog Wake in the honor of a pet he took care of for a decade. James needed a tie, but he could not find it and in spite of him having it in his premise, he never used it up until now, but the team found the tie shredded to pieces in which it was pieced back together in no time. James was relieved to have his tie back, but Ramirez felt that James needed to dress up more "formal-like" since he discouraged usual dressing at events such as a wake and a funeral, so the team got James a black suit to wear for the wake. Trivia *James, Margaret Littlewood, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, Madison Springer, Tess Goodwin, Catherine King, Howard Johnson and Martha Price appeared in 4 cases, but like Cathy, Madison, Howard and Martha, James was found innocent at the climax of those cases. *James, Catherine, Howard and Martha are the only four characters to be alive even after being found innocent in 4 cases. *He is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. *James happens to be one of the only four suspects who were detained due to being prime suspects until the case was closed. The other ones were Shaun Crosby, Edward Ramis, and Catherine King. Case Appearances *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough) *The Lake's Bride (Case #27 of Grimsborough) *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough) Gallery JSavageGrimsborough.png|James, as he appeared in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24 of Grimsborough). JS4.png|James, as he appeared in The Lake's Bride (Case #27 of Grimsborough). JS5.png|James, as he appeared in No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29 of Grimsborough). Case 31.png|James, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31 of Grimsborough). OG_SUS_24_605.jpg OG_SUS_31_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects